overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Taisuke Sawanaga
Taisuke Sawanaga is a friend of Makoto's who envies his success with the ladies. In spite of being somewhat of a lecher, he is relatively good-natured (except during the festival with Kotonoha), or at least hasn't had the chance to develop into an abusive molester-player like Makoto does in many scenarios. Appearance Of the entire cast Taisuke's nearly the tallest character, surpassed only by Nanami by a single centimeter. He's generally seen wearing the school uniform and his casual attire consist of a grey shirt and blue pants. In the pool he's seen wearing a red speedo. Personality He's generally seen as a relatively good-natured friend of Makoto and serves as a comic relief character with humerous outbursts and crying because of his misfortune. However later in the game it's shown he only cares about obtaining a girlfriend for the sole purpose of having sex and does not care if they don't want to. He can even rape Kotonoha in a certain route. School Days The Visual Novel In the visual novel he generally serves as a comic relief character for the most part. Depending on the player actions if Makoto is devoted to Kotonoha he will try to ask out Sekai and can have a sexual relationship with her. Makoto can take Sekai back and depending on how its done Taisuke will demand Makoto set him up with another girl or end their friendship. If however Makoto is more devoted to Sekai and completely abandons Kotonoha he can start dating Kotonoha. He can then be seen having sex with Kotonoha despite her protests. In some routes Makoto can try to set up Hikari and him which may or may not succeed. No matter what route the player takes Sekai always stop seeing him. Kotonoha can continue dating him in certain routes and he can also rape Kotonoha in a certain route (to specify, the route that Otome gave him an "advice"). He and Hikari can become a couple either by Hikari's own suggestion or help from Makoto and Sekai. Anime Like the visual novel he generally serves as a comic relief character for the most part. Relationships Makoto In the Visual Novel he generally turns to Makoto for advice with girls and his help in finding a girlfriend by organizing a pool event. Makoto thinks of him as a friend and tries to help him. , Sawanaga expresses the size of his affection for Makoto by having Setsuna give him a giant homemade chocolate heart, bigger than all the gifts from the other girls combined!]] In the anime he teases Makoto about his relationship with Saionji. When Makoto's romance tip book fails to guide him well, he passes the book on to Taisuke. Hikari Hikari's had a crush on him for a long time. She's mentioned to have done the cell phone charm with him since junior high. In the Visual Novel Hikari can start dating Taisuke after telling him she would like to go on a date with him. Other ways include Makoto and Sekai making sure they spend time together at the pool the help them grow closer. However if Taisuke is dating Kotonoha and Makoto tries to help Hikari win Taisuke it doesn't work and Makoto ends up in a secret relationship with Hikari. In the anime Hikari tries many times to get noticed by Taisuke, being very obvious but is overlooked. She then seemingly gives up on him and start sleeping with Makoto. Kotonoha In the visual novel they get to know each other during the school festival. If Makoto completely abandons Kotonoha she can start dating him. She can also be raped by Taisuke during the school event in certain routes. In the anime his attention has been on her pretty much from the start. He backed off while she was dating Makoto, but renewed his expressions of love when he thought they broke up. After learning they hadn't, he confronted her at the festival in hopes she would abandon him. From the end of episode 9 to the start of episode 10 during the festivle is uncertain how far he got with her, though a red ribbon was dropped from amongst her clothes followed by red ripples(which may indicate loss of blood or loss of virginity) which makes sit heavily implied that he may have raped her, the ones that did dedicated to find the H scenes that were censored in the videogames, will be know that Taisuke DID IN FACT rape her. Since Taisuke is an idiot, his continuing to turn down Hikari (though to be fair, she wasn't seen asking him to the festival) and pursue Kotonoha is likely the reason Hikari was driven to Makoto. In the visual novel in some routes he doesn't play much of a role (sometimes he doesn't appear until episode 3), if Makato explicitly chooses Sekai he can rape Kotonoha or simply date her. He can also be seen having sex with her despite her protests. Sekai In the visual novel if Sekai doesn't have an affair with Makato either Makato or Kotonoha can encourage him to go after Sekai. Sekai can start dating him but is clearly unhappy in the relationship. She can be caught having sex with Taisuke who cums inside him once at school. Sekai inevitably stops seeing Taisuke in almost all endings. Family In the visual novel Makoto mentions that Taisuke has a sister complex to which he replies it's caring about his sister. He seems to have a good relationship with her as Miki seems to treat Taisuke to meals when her boyfriend is not around. In the second half of episode 7 of the anime, Taisuke mentions having a sister who told him that any couple who dances at the festival won't break up. The family chart from Overflow depicts Miki Sawanaga from Pure Mail as his older sister and Taisuke also made appearance in that game. The chart revealed that he and Miki's father is Ayumu Inou, the uncle of Sekai and the nephew of Makoto. Galleries Grappling Friendly.jpg DarkEyes.jpg Tears.jpg MurderSuicide.jpg FullNelson.jpg Manual.jpg Swimming Fanservice.jpg|Yaranaika? Swimsuits.jpg CellTai.jpg|Tai's now also on the cellphone at the end of episode 5. What does this mean? CellTai2.jpg CellTai3.jpg CellTai4.jpg Plot.jpg|Hikari admiring Taisuke's suit Jealous.jpg|Gets jealous when he's admiring someone other than hers. Slide.jpg|Hikari watches Setsuna ram Taisuke from behind Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sawanagas Category:School Days characters Category:Cross Days characters